


Morning inventions

by Windfighter



Series: stonyweek [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Tony wakes Steve up. He's excited about something and after a promise of coffee Steve gets out of the bed to find out what it is about.





	Morning inventions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stony-week  
> day 2 - june 10th : hope & regret / **“good morning, beloved”** / multiverse 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, although it feels so weird to not write hurt(/comfort) like I usually do!

”Good morning, beloved!”

Tony's voice was chipper and Steve groaned, buried his face deeper into the pillow. The mattress swayed as Tony threw himself ontop of it, placing his upper body on Steve's back and wrappig himself around him.

”Tony, it's only 4:30, why are you up?”

”Aww, am I not allowed to wake my partner up any longer?”

”Did you bring coffee?”

”Nooooope.”

”Then no, you're not.”

Tony laughed and kissed Steve's neck before gently nibbling his ear. Steve rolled over, pushing Tony off himself with a groan and sat up.

”It's too early for this.”

”It's not early when you haven't slept yet!”

Steve rubbed his eyes, yawned. It took another few seconds for Tony's sentence to completely register in his mind and then he glared at Tony.

”Go to sleep!”

”Nooooo, not yet, there's so much to do!”

”Go to sleep or I'll tie you to the bed.”

”Good luck, I know your alarm goes off in 25 minutes and you'll leave for your morning jog.”

Tony jumped off the bed, threw sweatpants and a t-shirt at Steve and pulled at his arm.

”Come on, I have something to show you!”

Steve fell back onto his back, grabbed Tony's pillow and placed it over his face.

”It's too early for your inventions.”

”But you'll love this one.”

”I love all your inventions.”

”Except the cucumber slicer”

”I don't even know what that was supposed to do. Apparently not slicing cucumbers though.”

”and the automatic pencil”

”It's not the same as drawing yourself, I told you.”

”or the multiverse opener”

”You already whine about the wizards opening portals to other dimensions, why did you invent a way to do it yourself?”

”or the flying car”

”It caught on fire when you started it.”

”or the rainbow suit”

”That wasn't even an invention, it was a PR-thing.”

”or the new boots I made you”

”What boots?”

”or the magnetic shield, you never use that one”

”I never needed it, what was that about new boots?”

”or the jetpack...”

Steve sat up and grabbed Tony, pulling him onto the bed.

”Okay, I get it, I don't like _all_ your invention, but what are the boots you mentioned?”

Tony blinked, confusion written on his features.

”I didn't show you those?”

Steve shook his head and Tony furrowed his brows. Then he smiled, pulled himself free from Steve's (not very firm) grip and got up again, grabbing Steve's hand and pulling at it.

”Then I have two things to show you!”

”Not before coffee, I refuse.”

”Fine, I'll get you your coffee, I need some myself anyway.”

Tony huffed, let go of Steve and left the bedroom. Steve yawned, laid down again and stretched. He buried his face in the pillow, let another yawn out and then pushed himself off the bed. He stretched the rest of his body before getting dressed in the clothes Tony had thrown at him. His alarm beeped and he turned it off before exiting the bedroom. He could hear Tony and JARVIS arguing about something and quietly made his way over to Tony, who was standing infront of the coffee machine, waiting impatiently at it.

”Good morning, beloved”, he smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony, placing a kiss on his cheek.

”Finally awake?”

”Yeah”, he accepted the mug Tony held up for him and sat down. ”You have my attention for 20 minutes, then I need to leave for my morning jog.”

”20 minutes should be enough.”

Tony grabbed his own cup, swallowed it in one go and bounced to the elevator. Steve laughed and followed him. They stepped out at the floor of Tony's workshop, but Tony led him past it, towards another room he had built to test the battle equipment.

”T'challa let me have some vibranium in exchange for my intellect.”

Steve snorted but Tony ignored him.

”I wanted to build myself a suit out of it, I mean could you imagine? You wouldn't need to worry as much! Or at least make the torso and the head out of it, but... yeah. That would require a lot of it and anyway it would only help you.”

”You'd have to spend less time in medical though.”

”I swear you'd still force me there just to get me to sleep. Anyway”, he grabbed a shield and handed it to Steve with a smile.

”You... made me another shield?”

”Peter helped actually.”

Steve grabbed the shield. It was slightly heavier than his regular one and he raised an eyebrow. Tony smiled and turned it over. There was an extra layer of metal on it, which explained part of the extra weight. Tony pointed at a small button next to the leatherstraps that were used to tie the shield to Steve's arm.

”Press that and then throw the shield at the dummy!”

”I swear if you've built me an expoding shield...”

”As much as I love explosions, this is even better!”

Steve did as he was told. The shield connected with the dummy and as it bounced off a green cloud enveloped the dummy, formed as goo around it. Steve caught the shield, pressed the button again and looked at Tony.

”It's based on the formula for Peter's webfluid but as you can tell we adjusted it a little so it won't look like you're copying him. I'd go into the specifics but I know how you get when I start talking specifics.”

”It's awesome. I'm going to need some training to get used to it though.”

Tony actually squeed out loud at that and Steve smiled.

”I knew you'd love it. See, I can do stuff right sometimes!”

”Okay genius”, Steve laughed, ”I'm not going into that discussion when you haven't slept for...”

”54 hours, Captain Rogers”, JARVIS supplied.

”54 hours and I have not finished my morning workout. So, are you going to show me the boots as well?”

Tony nodded, dove into a closet and pulled out a pair of pink boots. He looked ashamed enough at the color and Steve decided not to ask him about it.

”There's a very small repulsor system in them”, Tony explained while handing them to Steve. ”Not enough to blow our enemies to smithereens but it will allow you to jump higher.”

”I can jump pretty high already.”

”This will make it even  _higher_ . Admittedly I should probably have made them for Clint but you know, he usually just rides with me. Maybe I'll make him a pair as well though. What do you think?”

”About Clint?”

”The boots!”

”They're... pink?”

”...I lost a bet with JARVIS.”

”How do they work?”

”Technical mumbo jumbo.”

”I mean yours work because your whole suit is connected and you constantly feed it information, but how would the boots know how high I want to jump?”

”You're going to need to practice a little, of course, but they'll be connected to the rest of the suit which constantly take readings on you. I'll just update it to allow for this as well. I'm going to make a pair for Clint too and then the three of us can go to my country house. There's an obstacle course there which we can use to test them and I have a workshop there for any fixing that needs to be done on them.”

Steve pulled Tony closer, kissed him.

”It's a date.”

Tony laughed, slapped Steve playfully on the chest.

”It's not a date if Clint is there as well, silly. Anyway, you liked them?”

”Maybe not pink though, doesn't go with the suit.”

”I'll fix that for the next version”, Tony got up on his toes and kissed Steve's cheek before hitting him on the ass. ”Go take that jog now, I'll order some breakfast for when you get back.”

Steve laughed, handed Tony the shield and boots. He kissed Tony's forehead and winked at him. Tony stared at the shield and boots, turning them over in his hands, probably already thinking about improvements and Steve shook his head.

”I'll see you soon, doll”, he said before leaving Tony to his thoughts. When he'd get back home he would have to see about getting Tony to catch some sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What are endings even...


End file.
